Marchita flor de cerezo
by malula
Summary: La conti de carta de shaoran lee a sakura, deben leer la carta para entender este fic Sumary: Sakura no es feliz en su matrimonio pues no a olvidado a su viejo amor


**Hola como soy nueva en fanfiction qiero que se de a conocer mi trabajo asi que tomare el consejo que algunos me dieron y hare una conti tipo serie de la carta triste que Shaoran le escribió a sakura promete ser una buena histo así qe no se la pierdan n.n ADEVERTENCIA: Lemon**

**Marchita flor de cerezo**

**Chapter 1: las cenizas**

-Mi nombre es Sakura Tsukishiro y vivo en la ciudad de Tomoeda-

_La lluvia asolaba a una pequeña casa que a pesar de estar rodeada de hermosas flores de cerezo estas habían parecido perder su bivalencia, una joven pelirroja de pelo largo que parecía despilfarrarse cual f_inas ebras ardientes por aquellos blancos y desnudos hombros, sus labios carmesí y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas perdidos en un mar de pensamientos, sola en esa blanca habitación abrazándose contra su almohada.

-tengo 28 años trabajo en un despacho muy cercano a mi casa, soy casada tengo 2 hijos….-

_Se acercó a la cómoda que tenía al lado de su cama, cubriendo su desnudes con aquella blanca sabana que había sido fiel testigo de las noches de pacer que vivía al lado de su marido, tomo de manera delicada una foto, una lagrima intrusa curso su bello rostro_

-todos dicen que soy la esposa perfecta, pero me atormenta que no estés aquí-

_La foto mostraba como tres personas felices sonreían a la cámara, era Sakura cuando empezaba su primer año de universidad, su pelo ya era largo y sus ojos brillaban como estrellas sosteniendo contra su pecho de una mano un ramo de rosas blancas, amorosamente abrazada por un chico de pelos marrones y al lado su fuel esposo Yukito quien sotenia delicadamente la mano libre de sakura reluciendo un hermoso anillo de compromiso, ese dia celebraban que por fin el susodicho le había pedido matrimonio a la joven_

-¿Por qué no me detuviste Shaoran?, huiste y solo me dejaste aquella carta…..-

_Mas lagrimas surcaban su rostro, se mordia los labios mientras se colocaba una bata al recordar lo cerca que estuvo la felicidad verdadera, el amor, pero sobretodo se lamentaba por no haber luchado por el, no quería arriesgarse a la soledad, opto por casarse con Yukito para no sentirse abatida y no ser rechazada por su amor, prefirió el camino fácil, sus manos se sienten la impotencia_

Golpeo violentamente la cómoda lo que provoco que el vidrio del portarretrato se rompiera provocándole una herida, la marchita Sakura gimió de dolor, de impotencia

-Shaoran….-

Empezó a recordar cuando los tiempos eran mucho mejores, y el cómo hubieran podido ser muy distintas las cosas-

**Flashback**

-Wiii empecé mi primer año de universidad-dijo una alegre sakura

-me alegra tanto por ti-dijo la vos de Shaoran del otro lado del auricular

-sip oye cuando vendrás a verme te extraño tanto- dijo la chica ojiverde en tono dulce

-pienso ir el próximo sábado-

-genial tengo una noticia-dijo sakura algo ruborisada

-¿y que es?-pregunto curioso

-es una confesión-dijo chocando sus dedos indices

**Fin del flashback**

-Como podrías no haberlo adivinado, iba a decirte que te amaba, pero me faltaron agallas-rio cruelmente culpándose a sí misma, sus cabellos cubrían casi todo su rostro

-pero tan si quiera pudimos amarnos- dijo con un leve brillo en sus ojos de, felicidad recordando

**Flashback**

_Un par de figuras de dos jóvenes corrían escapando de la lluvia, entrado a un edificio que parecía ser un hotel eran un par de jóvenes, una chica envuelta en una gabardina y un chico empapado, el encargado los miro_

_-¿tiene reservación?-_

_-soy Shaoran lee-menciono el joven_

_-o pase-_

_-vamos sakura-el joven tomo de la mano a la chica y corrieron por las elegantes escaleras_

_Llegando a su cuarto metio las llaves y entraron velozmente, el joven lee suspiro_

_-Siento que te hayas mojado-_

_-está bien, dijo la mas pequeña de los kinomoto- no sabías que pasaría-miro con atención el lugar- que lujoso lugar te alquilo tu madre_

_-si a mí también me sorprendió, este es uno de los mejores hoteles de tokio, que suerte estábamos cerca para resguardarnos hasta que pase la tormenta-la aludida estornudo_

_-será mejor que te cambies, Meiling no vendrá hasta mañana así que puedes usar su ropa-el joven rio un poco sabía que para su prima su guardarropa era sagrado, pero esperaba que fuera razonable tratándose de la chica que lo hacía suspirar_

_-o no Shaoran no quiero causar molestias-cuando se dio cuenta la pelirroja era empujada a la habitación-Shaoran!-replico la joven frunciendo el ceño_

_-te puedes resfriar vamos- la metió a la habitación y cerró la puerta, la joven Kinomoto solo rodo los ojos, amaba a su amigo pero a veces era exasperante, dio un vistazo al closet de Meiling, para su mala suerte a la oven china le gustaba usar ropa muy provocativa, cosa que le hizo sudar una gota_

_-por su parte Shaoran ya cambiado decidió tomar una taza de te esperando a su amiga cobijado en una manta-_

_-Shaoran- llamo la joven ya cambiada_

_-ya estas list…..-pero el joven chino no acabo, pues se quedó sin habla, tirando incluso la manta al piso Sakura estaba vestida con un mini vestido muy ajustado que hacia lucir sus curvas, un escote pronunciado, y sus piernas al descubierto, se veía tan sensual y desable_

_-¿Me veo mal?- pregunto la japonesa con un leve rubor sabía que no era una vestimenta muy adoc al lugar ni a la situación_

_-no…-dijo volteando a otro lado_

_Sakura se sentía insegura pues no sabia si el verla asi haría que Lee la mirara, pero deseaba animar las cosas, se dio cuenta que el joven contaba con una pequeña cantina que tenia algo de ron_

_-¿quieres tomar algo?-pregunto la chica pero Shaoran no dejaba de ver el trasero de sakura con sus piernas bien torneadas que se moria por acariciar-_

_-si –articulo_

_La lluvia seguía y seguía los jóvenes copeaban y copeaban platicando, riendo hasta llegar a un punto donde ambos estaban aturdidos_

_-jajaja me divierto contigo-dijo una ebria Sakura-¿quieres jugar algo?-Sakura se acerco a Shaoran y este se le aceleraba la respiración_

_-¡a que?-Sakura le clavo un beso en los labios profundo que fue aumentando hasta el punto en el que las manos de sakura recorrían el torso de lee desabotonando los botones de su camisa, Shaoran ante esta acción recorrio la figura de Sakura sin darse cuenta la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación la coloco suave entre esas sábanas blancas, acaricio su rostro, Sakura vio a su amor ya sin camisa con un rubor intensificado_

_-eres tan bella Sakura querida-ella sentía tan bello oir por fin una declaración romántica de parte de el, de su hombre se sentía tan suya y también sentía que explotaría de felicidad en cualquier momento_

_-se mía esta noche Sakura-ella sin dudarlo asintió con la cabeza recibiendo un tierno beso de parte de su lee como describir lo que sentía, era demasiado hermoso para ser parte de su realidad, a sus 23 años, aún paso de terminar su carrera en comunicación, a un paso de ser la señora Tsukishiro, ja la señora Tsukishiro ahora mas que nunca desearía ser la señora lee_

_Prontamente el joven bajo lentamente la cremallera del vestido de la joven dejando pequeños besos en su piel desnuda, sintiendo sus manos recorrerla la llenaba de extasis ella se aferraba a el como si deseara fundirse juntos para una eternidad correspondiendo los besos _

_El joven había despojado a dulce amor ya del vestido dejando relucir su soten color azul y sus pantis con lindos encajes pero la chica no se había quedado atrás también había despojado a su chico del su pantalón, abrazándose con furor y aumentando la intensidad de besos, luego_

_-Sakura-el joven parecía extasiado de placer y felicidad sujeto a la chica de las muñecas dejándola a su merced, poco a poco la despojo de su sostén dejando al descubierto sus pechos bien desarrollados, Sakura por su parte quería participar así que mordía suavemente la nuca del chico mientras este completaba su tarea, cosa que lo éxito mas, comenzó a succionar suavemente, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba dando placer a ambos pechos_

_-awww- Sakura se sentía satisfecha pero las cosas se pusieron mas interesantes cuando empezó a acariciar su intimidad, poco a poco la fue despojando de sus patis y ella también lo despojo de lo que le quedaba, poco a poco fue penetrándola hasta hundirse en ella, la jovencita dio un exclamo de dolor y el joven se sorprendió al percatarse que su hermosa flor era virgen sin embargo las embestidas no cesaron pues estaba tan cerrada que el hacerlo con ella era sublime, los gemidos y jadeos de ambos lados no se hicieron esperar poco tiempo después cayeron rendidos, cansados pues esa noche había sido mágica abrazados uno con el otro,_

_Tristemente un dia después de eso cuando Sakura amaneció en su cama recordó que traiciono a su novio, después de semejante cosa ella estaba segura que lee le confesaría que la amaba y que no se casara con Yukito, pero el jamás menciono nada de lo acontecido y aunque se acostaron no podía significar demasiado, el nunca le dijo que la amaba por lo que ella supuso que no era así, cuando se casó y vio que el no estaba sintió la verdadera tristeza colarse en su corazón_

_Un dia antes de que se marchara lo recuerda frio, distante, jamás olvidara el dia que regreso a su casa y se encontró con esa dichosa carta el dolor de darse cuenta que era correspondida pero no tuvo el valor de declarársele por miedo al rechazo y la soledad_

**Fin del flashback**

-mas vale pájaro en mano que miles volando, mal dicho- loa chica se estaba curando su herida y cambiada y lista para ir al despacho seguro su esposo se encargaría de sus hijas, Yukito era expendido un marido y padre ejemplar, sentía terrible seguir amando a Shaoran, sentía pésimo tener que acostarse con el repitiendo el nombre de otro hombre en su mente, el decir te amo cuando no era verdad, pero sobretodo sentía que no podía dar vuelta de hoja había formado una familia Yuka que contaba con taba con 6 años y Chizu que contaba con 4 sus amadas hijas muy pequeñas aun no podían sufrir sus calenturas de juventud y su esposo no merecía el abandono, el no lucho por su amor prefirió marcharse en lugar de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, recordó que lloro tanto por el

-ojala supieras que esa noche, cuando consumamos nuestro amor un ángel surgió….. Yuka-

Era verdad Yuka era hija de Shaoran, el se marchó pocos meses después de su boda, y se percató que estaba embarazada, jamás se lo conto a nadie, ni a kero que ahora era prácticamente la mascota de la familia, hizo pasar a Yuka como hija de Yukito, para su suerte poco tiempo de tener relaciones con Shaoran fue su luna de miel por lo que el no sospecho en cuanto al tiempo de gestación, pero kero parecía sospechar que Yuka y Chizu eran medias hermanas prefirió guardar el secreto de su dueña

Sakura no era feliz, tomo su bolso con dignidad y se dirigio al despacho conduciendo su coche color negro, estaba cansada pues esa noche tuvo actividades maritales pero no le tomo importancia, solo esperaba que nunca nadie supera que la atormentaba un deseo no realizado

**End chapter 1**

**Espero qe les haya gustado pronto conti**


End file.
